liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Heat (609)
Heat, A.K.A. Experiment 609, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to shoot explosive fireballs from his forehead. He was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". His one true place is as Melty's assistant at the recycling plant. Bio Experiment 609 was the 609th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to fire explosive fireballs from the large bulb on his forehead. 609 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series 609's pod eventually made its way to a junk shop, where it, along with 544, 617 and 033, was stolen by Gantu, activated, and named Heat in "Dupe". Back at Gantu's ship, Gantu trained and conditioned Plasmoid, Heat, Thresher and Hammerface by using Experiment 625 for target practice, much to Reuben's indignity. The four henchmen experiments were then led by Gantu in an attack on the Pelekais' house, where they were ordered to defeat and capture Stitch and his replicas after seeing that he had been split into four. Heat engaged one of the clones in a duel. The clone picked up the couch to use as a weapon, but as he only possessed one-fourth of the original Stitch's strength, picking it up was a struggle for him. Seeing his chance, Heat used his heat ray to carve a hole in the base of the couch, and due to the sudden imbalance, it collapsed on top of the clone. Gantu then picked the latter up and placed him in a capture container. After the four Stitches were captured, the five returned to Gantu's ship for a victory feast, but were interrupted by Lilo, Pleakley and Dupe. After being tricked by Lilo, Gantu used Dupe to clone Heat into a hundred replicas, but as Heat's power was thus divided between them, they were complete weaklings and thus easily defeated. It is presumed that Hämsterviel was somehow able to re-merge the weakling Heats into one. In "Remmy", Heat was one of the experiments in Lilo's dream. Heat reappeared in "Snafu", and was freed along with Gantu's other captive experiments by Lilo, Stitch, and several other experiments in a rescue mission. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Heat, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Heat participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Stitch! anime Heat made an appearance in a later episode of the Stitch! anime along with Swapper. Heat was mistaken to be as Splodyhead by Jumba and Pleakley. Swapper switched Stitch's and Hiroman's bodies. Then, when Heat attacked, Hiroman required to figure out how to use Stitch's abilities to win. Biology Appearance Heat is a red-orange dog-like experiment with small eyes, a big mouth, small ears, a red nose and a large black oval on his forehead. Special Abilities Heat can fire explosive balls of fire from the bulb on his forehead. Weaknesses Like other experiments, when Heat is divided by Dupe into a hundred replicas, each one will be virtually harmless. Trivia *Heat is one of the ten known experiments named by someone other than Lilo, the other nine being Yaarp, Gigi, Elastico, Hammerface, Thresher, Plasmoid, Morpholomew, Shrink, and Leroy. *Heat's pod color is green. *Heat is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 609 Primary function: Heat exploder". Gallery 609 heat by bricerific43-d5a67se.jpg 609_Heat__by_experiments.jpg L.png vlcsnap-2012-07-05-08h11m19s242.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-08h11m31s103.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-08h11m39s181.png ScreenCapture 04.02.13 19-17-08.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-08h12m43s39.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-08h13m31s8.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-08h14m40s194.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-08h14m46s9.png 959593293.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-23h25m04s93.png ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-51-01.jpg 0022111444.jpg 3545443333.jpg 64264822888.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-23h26m03s163.png 5238538933.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-08h17m17s195.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-08h16m47s170.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-08h17m36s164.png 1995259595.jpg 693239000033.jpg 000003333333.jpg 759523393939.jpg 345454.jpg|Being duplicated by Dupe 333461235355.jpg 809911244455.jpg 6464644444.jpg|Weak clones 99924924923.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m30s140.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-24-15h07m48s35.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m39s46.png ExperimentsLine2.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-14h37m23s239.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h55m45s126.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h56m31s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h56m47s185.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-18h12m20s0.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-05-14h46m33s29.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h54m50s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h12m47s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-12h24m29s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h02m54s66.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h50m30s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-14h04m04s77.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png 1000px-Screen shot 2013-01-11.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h20m17s103.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h43m11s65.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h27m08s117.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h49m17s221.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h20m29s172.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-05-22h00m16s33.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-22h33m07s232.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h20m01s228.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png The Origin Of Stitch Heat.jpg 609anime.png|Heat in Stitch! anime screenCapture 15.02.13 21-19-56.jpg screenCapture 15.02.13 21-21-03.jpg screenCapture 15.02.13 21-21-38.jpg screenCapture 15.02.13 21-23-57.jpg screenCapture 15.02.13 21-24-48.jpg screenCapture 15.02.13 21-25-13.jpg screenCapture 15.02.13 21-25-49.jpg screenCapture 15.02.13 21-26-55.jpg screenCapture 15.02.13 21-28-48.jpg screenCapture 15.02.13 21-29-27.jpg screenCapture 15.02.13 21-30-03.jpg screenCapture 15.02.13 21-30-31.jpg screenCapture 15.02.13 21-31-19.jpg screenCapture 15.02.13 21-33-14.jpg screenCapture 15.02.13 21-34-10.jpg screenCapture 15.02.13 21-35-24.jpg screenCapture 15.02.13 22-01-30.jpg screenCapture 15.02.13 22-02-24.jpg screenCapture 15.02.13 22-03-30.jpg screenCapture 15.02.13 22-04-13.jpg panes90.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-22h47m27s213.png Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:6-Series Category:Males Category:Captured Experiments